Young Love
by just.another.story-xxo
Summary: [DMHG][SongFic][OneShot] Full summary inside.


**Title: Young Love**

**Writer: xdeathxbyxlovex**

**Summary: Two students fall in to a forbidden love. Hermione explains all of it.**

**Song: Young Love**

**Artist: Chris Brown**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or song...blah blah blah **

_

* * *

_

_Young love, love love._

We were eleven

__

A teenage love.

You might think that's too young to be able to tell the difference.

__

Young love.

But we fell in love.

__

A teenage love.

Our blood and our history…

__

Young love, young love, everything I need, I got my young love.

Told us that we were supposed to hate each other.

__

Young love.

And we acted like we did.

__

A teenage love

But as we got older,****

tell me what's the definition of love.

It got harder.

__

It seems like everybody thinks they done figured it out but everytime they fall up in it,

He hated my friends.

__

They fall out, in and out it again

And I hated his.

__

Tell me how they gonna know about us, telling me and you that we ain't even been around

But somehow…

_**Long enough**_

The feeling increased.

__

We can prove 'em wrong, show 'em how it's done, I know that we can do it

You said we could prove them wrong.****

Cause its wild'n out (we got that)

That if our souls were strong enough,

__

Forgiving (we got that)

We could do anything.

__

If it's talk'n bout how we feel'n (we got that)

Forbidden kisses…

__

If it's hanging out, keeping it real then (we got that)

Cursed touches…

_**Me and you know what the deal is**_

Swift embraces…

_**Since we ain't 21, they be trying to say it ain't love**_

All increase

__

Cause we can't hit the clubs, they be trying to say we too young

Our hidden love.

__

I ain't saying that we trying to be grown, I'm just saying that we old enough to know

That's what I told myself.

__

We got that young love, young love

And for a while it was true.

__

We lucky cause we got that young love

But we didn't count on other people getting involved.****

It's crazy how all our friends say, that we gone, they still tryna figure us out, babe

Viktor Krum…

__

'Cause we always together, and we don't gotta front, we ain't pretend, girl

Ron Weasely…

__

And you know a couple of them gone hate, talk behind your back, smile up in ya face

Even Harry Potter.****

Girl we can prove 'em wrong show 'em how it's done and girl I know we can do it because

They were all interested in me as I got older.

__

'Cause if it's wild'n out (we got that)

You got jealous.

__

Then forgiven

I don't blame you.

__

If it's talk'n bout how we feel'n (we got that)

I was jealous.

__

Just hanging out, keeping it real then (we got that)

Even if it was just Parkinson that was interested in you.

__

Me and you know what the deal is

You saw me and Viktor together.****

Since we ain't 21, they be trying to say it ain't love

You saw me blush and hug him.

__

Cause we can't hit the clubs, they be trying to say we too young

You were angry.

__

I ain't saying that we trying to be grown, I'm just saying that we old enough to know

Again,

__

We got that young love, young love

I can't blame you.****

We can hit a show, kick it on the block, everywhere we go, we know that we got that young

To be honest,

_**Love, young love, young love**_

As our love escalated,

__

Just talking on the phone, laying at the spot, no matter what we do, they know they can't stop

So did my fear.

_**That young love, young love, young love**_

I loved you.

__

(You're my young love baby)

Don't get me wrong.

**_Since we ain't 21, they be trying to say it ain't love_**

I still do.

__

Cause we can't hit the clubs, they be trying to say we too young

And I always will.

__

I ain't saying that we trying to be grown, I'm just saying that we old enough to know

But,

__

We got that young love, young love

I think…****

Young love, young love everything I need I got my young love

Young love…

__

Young love, young love everything I want I got in my young love

Is the worst…

__

Young love, young love everything I need I got my young love

Type of love.

__

Young love, young love everything I want I got in my young love

**_

* * *

_**

R&R if you want.

xdeathxbyxlovex


End file.
